Amistad tragicómica
by Haresyne
Summary: Hay cosas como el pasado, que en ciertas ocasiones no se deben desenterrar. Vivir cuerdo está lejos de la realidad, todos poseen un reflejo, y no necesariamente transmite luz.
1. Como la leche casi caducada

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Como la leche casi caducada**

.

Cuando la oscuridad de la noche se dejaba ver, las altas lámparas de luces naranjas manchaban las calles y la soledad juntas daban un gran sentimiento de vacío y melancolía. Daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez porque era tan simple y sublime que te confundía.

¿Cómo era que aquel ambiente le había dejado así?

Era ese tipo de momentos, en el que uno siente que nada vale, pero que aún se posee la esperanza de arreglar todo, sabiendo el caos en el que se consume la vida. Como querer gritar y destrozar el frágil silencio de una vez por todas, como expresar eso que se tiene por dentro y que todavía se niega a salir. Esos suspiros incontrolados, tratando de derramar una mísera lágrima, y demostrando lo vacío que alguien se puede encontrar, tanto cinismo el que se puede inhalar como humo de cigarrillo, que, asimismo, envenena.

El adoquín del suelo también sonaba hueco, y las estrechas calles daban la sensación de laberinto.

Él miraba el cielo y contemplaba las estrellas, entonces se llenó de envidia, porque él no era capaz de brillar de tal forma.

¿Cuántas veces había intentado morir? y, ¿cuántas veces seguiría preguntándose eso?, ya no importaba, seguirían siendo actos estúpidos, porque el ego y la cobardía intervenían al último momento. Qué bonito y destructivo era pensar en la mismísima existencia.

\- ¿Por qué la verdad duele tanto?

-Porque estamos cansados de vivir en la realidad.

\- ¿Deberíamos morir?

-No, en este parque no estorbamos a nadie, menos de noche. Además, hay gente que si destruye a otras personas, nosotros nos destruimos a nosotros mismos, y a nadie le importa.

-Da igual, matarnos a nosotros mismos es como matar a alguien más.

-Mejor no hubieses preguntado nada, ahora estamos pensando demasiado.

-Es mejor que pensar en que estamos jodidos y ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Claramente... sí, pero... Va, que tienes razón.

-Hoy me despidieron del trabajo.

-Mírale el lado positivo, estarás más tiempo conmigo, y, además, ¿por qué lo dices abruptamente?

-Porque es la noticia de día o de la noche, como sea. A parte, quería evitar un silencio incómodo.

-Hace unos segundos estaba pensando en molestarte con eso, pero estoy igual o peor que tú.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho mal, Eri?

-Si lo supiera, te juro que haría una máquina del tiempo, he iría al pasado para arreglar todo.

-Cuando lo descubramos, ¿podría ir contigo?

-Pues sí, no me gusta estar sólo. ¿Te dije en algún momento que yo era bailarín?

-Jaja, no. Desde el momento en que te vi aquí, no me hablas de tu "profundo" pasado.

-Pues, soy un príncipe ruso que fue atropellado por un camión y fue desterrado de la realeza.

-Mierda, ¿por qué fuiste desterrado?

-No lo sé, lo acabo de inventar.

-Ah, con razón, no tenía sentido ser un bailarín y a la vez ser un príncipe.

\- ¡Claro que se puede!, ¿acaso no has imaginado un chico sexy y rubio heredero del trono ser stripper?

-Nop, nunca. Pero si te consuela, llegué a conocer una prostituta que vendía hot dogs.

\- ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Mañana te digo, tengo sueño. Pásame el cartón, hace frío.

-Buenas noches, Nico.

-Buenas noches, Eri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Los giros que da la vida

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los giros que da la vida**

 **.**

Las calles que anoche se veían misteriosas, hoy al mediodía estaban muy transitadas. Todos tenían un destino, y por más poético que suene, nada les detendría. Había una excepción, y se trataba de dos personas, las mismas que habían dormido en el parque la noche anterior después de una conversación extraña.

-Oye, ¿qué piensas de mudarnos al puente, Eri?

-Me acabas de dar una idea. ¿Y si marcamos esto como nuestro territorio, y nos vamos extendiendo como parásitos?

-Conozco a alguien que vive debajo del puente, podríamos crear una banda de vagabundos, ¿cómo nos llamaríamos?

-Algo así como... Los dioses del olimpo, ¿no?

-Estás muy traumado con la realeza, ¿verdad?

-Un poco. ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?, ¿es de confianza?, ¿en qué trabaja... o trabajaba?

-Calma, calma, no recuerdo como se llama, pero empieza sé con r y termina con in. Y me da buena espina. Una vez en la que no pagaron en el trabajo, robó por mí una sopa china y creo que también es un vago.

-Tremendo estúpido, ¿no se llamará Rin?

\- Oh, ¡cierto!, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¿Me estás vacilando?, además, ¿cómo carajos lo conociste?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, es más, ¿por qué me respondes con otra puta pregunta?

-Sólo respóndeme, mierda.

-Lo conocí cuando iba a casa, pasé por el puente y me quería robar, entonces le mostré mi billetera y se rio porque estaba vacía, me dijo que le caía bien y ya.

\- ¿Eso es todo?, qué aburrido.

\- ¿Qué más quieres qué te diga?

-Todavía no me dices como conociste a la prostituta que vendía hot dogs.

-Es cierto. Bueno, recuerdo que iba saliendo de mi primer trabajo. Para poder llegar a la que era mi casa, tenía que irme por unas calles que estaban llenas de vendedores de ambulantes, y yo tenía mucha hambre porque no había desayunado, era casi mediodía como hoy y hacía un calor muy fuerte. Sé que sólo tenía cinco dólares en mi pantalón, junto a mi ID y mi celular, entonces vi a una chica vendiendo hot dogs y le pregunté cuanto valían, me dijo que eran dos dólares, yo le dije que se quedara con el cambio, entonces me dijo: Dios te bendiga, y no sé por qué, pero empecé a reírme.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Ya era de noche y tenía que ir a mi otro trabajo, el cual estaba como a tres cuadras de mi casa, y por ahí pasaban las patrullas siempre, me sentía seguro en ese sentido. Entonces veo a la chica y en mi mente digo: "Oh mierda, ¿qué hace aquí?" y me doy cuenta de que está vestida como ramera, había otra chica con ella, pero no estaba vestida igual. Se me acerca y pone una navaja cerca de mi cintura y me dice: "¿Qué carajos estás viendo, marica?" Y yo como, ¿qué coño le pasa a ella?, se supone es una prostituta, ¡está dejando ver de más!, pero yo no la estaba viendo por eso, sino que la había visto antes y me dejó en shock.

Eri empezó a reírse.

-Lo peor de todo, fue cuando la chica de los hot dogs intervino, y tenía una voz más aguda de lo normal, ¡pensé que tenía voz de teletubbie!, ella le dijo que me dejará en paz, que me conocía. Entonces dejé de sentir el puto cuchillo atravesar mi piel y me miró mal. Luego la chica de los hot dogs me dijo que se llamaba Kotori y que su amiga se llamaba Umi, me pasó su número y a través de mensajes me explicó que no era prostituta ni vendía hot dogs, pero que estaba haciendo un experimento social para su clase de la universidad.

\- ¡Qué looooooooooco!, ¿por qué siempre que te pasan ese tipo de cosas la gente te quiere matar?

-No lo sé, ¿quieres ir al puente rojo sí o no?

-Sí, claro. Vamos a ser los próximos reyes de esta puta ciudad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Nico bb.**


	3. Breves viajes en el tiempo

**Quise hacer una mezcla de piratas, exploradores de la época colonial e investigadores ficticios por pura recreación en este capítulo.**

 **El tratado de la Zona Roja y la mención de "Teodicea", son referencias que nadie más que yo entendería debido a que están inspiradas en mis clases de historia. xd**

 **Para finalizar, este capítulo se llama "Breves viajes en el tiempo", porque los tres personajes que aparecen se ambientan/imaginan a si mismos en épocas pasadas y diferentes. Esto para tratar de olvidar que ahora tienen la mayoría de edad, y a pesar de que carecen de duras responsabilidades, la etapa por la que pasan no es la mejor de sus vidas.**

* * *

.

 **Breves viajes en el tiempo**

.

.

.

-Y este, es el puente rojo. -Nico alargó la "y", como si no esperase ningún tipo de reacción de parte de su amigo, el príncipe desterrado.

-Pues... Vaya, esperaba menos.

 **N/A: A pesar de que nuestros dos personajes se encuentran en Japón, ahora se ubican en un lugar que no es remoto, pero en la vida real es inexistente. Vamos a llamarla "Zona Roja", ni amarilla ni naranja, roja.**

\- ¿Enserio?, bueno, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, llegué a escuchar que es una de las mejores construcciones del lugar. Antes, cuando trabajaba, frecuentemente veía a extranjeros tomándose selfis, era un poco extraño.

-Caramba, ¿dónde se supone que está tu amigo Rin?, y, ¿cómo viviremos debajo del puente rojo si hay un lago?

-Esa es la magia, compañero. ¿Ves ese bote?

-Sí, ¿Rin lo robó?

-No, una vez me dijo que su padre era pescador, y cuando murió, fue lo único que dejó. El decidió meter el lago en el bote y vivir ahí.

\- ¿Meter el lago en el bote?, ¿eso es posible?

\- ¿Qué?, yo no dije eso. Bueno, en todo caso, entendiste el contexto de mis palabras. Y Rin es ese de allá, ¿ves el puesto de verduras? -Eri asintió. - ¿Ves que la anciana se está riendo con el tipo que parece Garfield versión humana? -Volvió a asentir. - Bueno, ese es mi amigo, y.… ahora se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí y se está acercando.

-No soy ciego. Por cierto, se ve muy simpático.

-Buenas tardes, ¿le estás hablando de mí?

-Eh, sí...

-Mucho gusto, soy el rey de Narnia.

-Vaya, ¿vuestro nombre es Aslan? -Rin hizo una reverencia. -Mis respetos, lord.

-No, no, claro que no. Mi nombre es Erick Eliseo Ayase Romanof, actual rey de Narnia, y este, mi mano derecha, es Nikola. -Eri devolvió la reverencia. -

-Primero, Eri: No eres rey, estás desterrado y segundo, en realidad no somos de la realeza, ¿te puedes calmar?

-Sir Rin, creo que coincidimos en que mi consejero es un amargado.

-En efecto, mi lord. ¿Quiere tomar una taza de té en mi humilde morada?

-Oh, es usted muy amable, acepto su invitación.

Nico empezaba a imaginar a sus dos acompañantes ahora no tan estimados con bigotes y sombreros bowler. Y también como que se le empezaba a crispar el ojo derecho.

-Carajo, ¿qué son ustedes?, ¿ingleses del tiempo de Sherlock Holmes?, Eri, si no tomamos una decisión ahora, puede que otro vago nos quite el parque.

-Somos como los españoles, y esto es como América. Lo vamos a colonizar de arriba abajo, así que tú no te preocupes.

…

Luego de que los tres lucharan por subir al bote, mientras tomaban té barato, firmaban _el tratado de la Zona Roja_ , en donde se le concedían derechos al rey de Narnia y a su consejero, la libertad de apropiarse de las tierras no descubiertas, mientras que parte de las ganancias serían para el Sir Rin Albert Hoshizora, quien les daría asilo hasta que _el tratado de la Zona Roja_ expirara.

El rey de Narnia y Sir Rin estrecharon satisfechos sus manos, dando por concluir la conversación sobre las condiciones y beneficios del tratado de la Zona Roja.

-Oye, Rin, ¿estos libros son tuyos? -Cuestionó Nico mientras observaba el lomo de los libros pertenecientes ahí. -

-Eran de mi padre, lo mío no es la lectura, pero los conservo por él.

-No sé si será muy imprudente, Sir Rin, pero... ¿Qué fue de su madre?

-En realidad, nunca supe siquiera algo de ella, mi padre nunca quiso hablarme sobre aquello, y siempre que le preguntaba, cambiaba el tema, así que lo olvidé.

-Mis condolencias, Sir Rin.

-No se preocupe, mi lord, después de todo, no puedo encariñarme con alguien a quien no conocí.

- _Teodicea._.. -Susurró Nico. - De _Gottfried Leibniz_... ¿Me prestarías este libro?

-Claro, si alguien le puede dar uso a estos libros llenos de polvo, no se lo negaré.

\- ¿De qué trata, consejero mío?

-Tiene que ver con Dios, al parecer. -Nico cerró el libro y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. - Hablemos de Dios, ¿les parece?

-Está bien, mientras podamos olvidarnos del tiempo, consejero.

-Eri, ¿tú crees?

-No, sólo creo en mí. ¿Y tú, Rin?

-Tampoco, pero mi padre sí. Creo que entre esos libros hay una Biblia.

-Interesante, pero compañeros míos, es mejor dejar atrás la melancolía y planear nuestro esparcimiento.

-Claro, lord. ¿Dónde quiere comenzar?

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**


	4. Sonrisas que serán recordadas

**Pensé en disculparme por la tardanza, pero mis modales murieron por falta de pudor. JAJAJA.**

 **Debido a que no tengo nada mejor que decir, me despido. Bye.**

* * *

.

 **Sonrisas que serán recordadas.**

.

.

.

Era mucho antes del mediodía. Para hacerte más o menos una idea, todavía estaba el sol refrescante de la mañana. Pero un clima tan bueno para hoy, no cambiaba el hecho de que el gato de los lagos y el rubio con problemas de personalidad habían mandado al pobre Nico a buscar territorios para las próximas colonizaciones.

Mientras caminaba, seguía lamentándose mentalmente. Parecía un niño que había hecho un berrinche por no querer ir a la tienda.

Claramente, era un tipo libre, que podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana, pero sabía que, si quería salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, huir de sí mismo y de Eli no era una opción.

Eli era muy importante, recuerda haberlo visto por primera vez, vestido de Prada y un montón de marcas que ahora no recuerda. Lo que si recuerda, es que Eli le dijo que necesitaba ayuda, y él, como buena persona se la dio.

Nico seguía caminando, aunque en realidad, ni siquiera se inmutaba por los terrenos privados que se podrían invadir. El todavía no sabía que, en realidad, desconocía el lugar por donde andaba, porque ahora a él no le importaba, así que seguía en tierra, pero con la mente en otro lugar.

Así fue por un tiempo, hasta que la delgada barrera de cristal de su ensimismamiento se agrietó tanto que llego al punto de caerse como las gotas de lluvia en el invierno. Abundantemente, sin la intención de cesar. Su delgada barrera fue destruida por la voz de otro ser que no era él mismo.

Todavía en el trance, escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre y un diminuto sentimiento nació. Sintió que era especial, y que, por un momento, podía ser aún más feliz, pero lo único que hizo ante la pronunciación de cada letra de su nombre, fue vocalizar tontamente un - ¿Ah? -Fue ahí donde miró hacia atrás, buscando a esa persona, y cuándo la vio, solo pudo pensar en -Oh, es la niña del experimento social, la prostituta que vendía hot dogs.-

-Tu nombre es Nico, ¿verdad? -No pudo evitar volver a revivir esa sensación que causaba escuchar de alguien más su nombre.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre. -Le costó también acostumbrarse a su voz, le recordaba que él ya no era un niño. -Y tú eres... Kotori.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué haces por aquí? -Nico sabía que Kotori tenía miedo o algo menor porque se veía incómoda al dirigirse a él, pronto sería una conversación con silencios incómodos. -

-Oh, bueno, no lo sé. En realidad... Si lo sé, pero no sé cómo explicarlo. -Nico hizo una pausa y pensó en lo siguiente que diría. -Estoy buscando trabajo y me perdí por estás calles, es un poco tonto, ¿verdad? -Ahora él se sentía tan mal como cuando lo molestaban en la preparatoria, tanto por la presencia de la chica, como por mentir. Tenía ganas de vomitar, estaba incómodo también y por más que quisiese sonreír, solo le salía una mueca quebrada. -

-No, -dijo sonriendo, todavía nerviosa, pero al parecer, no por Nico. - cuando me mudé aquí me sucedió lo mismo, pero en todo caso, me las arreglé para poder volver a casa. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Creo que piensas que soy un violador, ¿verdad?, de todos modos, déjame decirte que soy muy cobarde o muy torpe como para hacer algo parecido. En estos momentos, realmente necesito alguien que me saque de aquí, si no es molestia. -Nico ya no se sentía tan mal como hace unos segundos.

-Eh, bueno... -Kotori hizo una pausa y sonrió amable. - ¿A dónde te diriges?,

-Bueno, es cerca de la calle principal de la Zona Roja. -

-Sé dónde es. Dijiste que buscabas trabajo, ¿verdad?, ¿te gustaría trabajar en una cafetería?

\- ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿por qué ofrecerme trabajo a mí? -Nico la miró de reojo y volvió su vista al frente. -No quiero molestar más, enserio.

-No me causas molestias, en verdad. Y me pareces una persona interesante, me agradas.

Nico volvió a apreciar la sonrisa de la chica. Le sorprendía cuanta inocencia y amabilidad podía haber en un ser como ella, fue también ahí cuando le devolvió esa sonrisa, y se prometió que las cosas mejorarían.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que los pocos que lean esta historia no estén ansiosos por un próximo capítulo porque soy más fresca que la lechuga de tu nevera.**


	5. Camino de cruces

**No tengo mucho que decir, además de que me tardé menos de lo que esperaba, o eso creo.**

 **:P**

* * *

 **.**

 **Camino de cruces**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Dónde crees que se encuentre Nico en estos momentos, Rin?

Los dos vagos estaban tirados en hamacas, individualmente. Se aburrieron del bote y decidieron ir a la casa en el bosque del difunto padre de Rin.

-Quizás huyó de nosotros; Oye, ¿hemos dejado de jugar a la realeza? -Rin jugaba con su cabello, el cual debía cortar o parecería una niña con barba. -

-Sí, eso creo. ¿Tú también te aburres rápido? -Soltó Eri con un gran peso existencial. -

-Supongo que sí. ¿Cuándo vendrá Nico?, ¿tantos territorios libres habrá? -Ambos sentían un gran vacío inexplicable, la ausencia del sirviente les había afectado. -

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo, él es lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse secuestrar o cualquier cosa de esa calaña. -Eri se puso de pie y se estiró. -Vamos.

\- ¿Esperas ir en pijama? -Rin seguía acostado, para nada convencido de salir de su zona de confort e ir y buscar a Nico. -

-Me da igual, hace una semana que no aparece. Y realmente me preocupa.

-Claro, iré contigo, deja me pongo las pantuflas. -Rin se puso de pie y le sonrió a Eri. -Pero espera, ¿dónde empezaremos a buscarlo?

-No lo sé. -Eri se encogió de hombros. -Mejor quédate dónde estás y esperemos a que Nico llegue. No nos puede dejar solos. -

-No hay mucha convicción en tus palabras, pero te voy a creer porque no tengo de dónde más agarrarme; ¿Hay cervezas en la nevera?

* * *

.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, señorita Honoka?

-Vamos hacia Andrómeda, Maki-kun. ¡Vamos a dominar todo! -Honoka alzó un brazo energéticamente mientras que Maki sólo sonreía. -En realidad vamos a una cafetería dónde hacen el mejor pan que probaras en toda tu vida. Pero igual, un día lo vamos a dominar todo. -

-Creo que ya lo hemos dominado todo. Por cierto, tengo una duda, Honoka-chan... ¿Tendrán baguettes que podríamos usar en nuestra próxima guerra contra los Xenomorfos?

\- ¡Claro que sí!, tienen baguettes en forma de espadas de luz.

-Entonces sí tienen el mejor pan del mundo.

-Oh, ¿Acaso dudabas de mi poder para rastrear los mejores panes de la Galaxia?, mi compañero me subestima, tendré que retarte a una batalla cuando obtengamos nuestras espadas de luz nuevas.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que podría fulminarte con mi pistola de rayos láser, pero estoy conduciendo mi Maki-móvil. -

-Uy sí, pero yo tengo un transformer que hace helados.

-Qué envidia, joder.

Maki era un muchacho que se veía inofensivo. Era pulcro, no denotaba egocentrismo y siempre se esforzaba en ser el mejor. Su mayor defecto era ser perfeccionista, pero lo que él era, más de la mitad... Era falso, era tan plástico como una muñeca Barbie. Siempre ocultaba su intención de ser el primero, sus sentimientos eran falacias, y nunca haría una excepción. Por otra parte, Honoka lo conocía, sabía la verdad sobre él y no le quedaba de otra que fingir ignorancia. Maki ya no tenía a más nadie y ella tampoco. Preferían la hipocresía en silencio que la completa soledad. Tenían muchos años de ser amigos, pero no es el tiempo el que determina una buena relación.

Y con el tiempo, sólo se destruirían a sí mismos. El tiempo corría, el juego ya había comenzado hace mucho.

* * *

.

-Nico, acércate. -Una muchacha un poco más baja que Nico, le hizo un ademán para decirle algo en susurro. -Hay dos personas en la mesa tres, la chica es una cliente habitual. Te toca ir a ti, ten mucho cuidado.

 _¿Exactamente por qué debo tener cuidado?_

\- ¿Por qué me toca a mí, Anju?, ya me ha tocado por quinta vez. -Nico le miró desaprobatoriamente, pero ella lo ignoró. -

-Eres el nuevo, acostúmbrate. -Anju se encogió de hombros. -Por cierto, ¿me puedes cubrir en el siguiente turno?, Eren vendrá a buscarme, me presentará a sus padres. De verdad muchas gracias, eres buen chico. -

 _Ni siquiera sé quién es Eren... ¡Y no dije que sí!_

-Nico suspiró. -Claro, claro. Debo ir y atender la mesa tres. Ya puedes seguir con lo tuyo.

\- ¿Pero me cubrirás?

-Sí, carajo. ¡Sí! -Nico abrió los ojos con exasperación y aleteó como una gallina en el agua. -Ya vete antes de que me arrepienta. -Mientras Nico tomaba dos libretas del menú, rodó los ojos y no la volvió a ver. -

 _No me cae mal, pero prefiero ser una persona a un tapete._

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos. -Nico puso las libretas enfrente de cada uno. - ¿Ya tomarán el pedido?, ¿o prefieren que espere?

\- ¿Eres nuevo aquí? -Le cuestionó la chica. -Es que nunca antes te había visto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, yo me llamo Honoka. -

-Sí, soy nuevo. Mi nombre es Nico Yazawa, es un gusto, señorita Honoka. -Nico sonrió con amabilidad. Por otra parte, el otro chico parecía no inmutarse por nada. -

-Bueno, este es mi amigo Maki. Se ve amargado, pero es buena persona. Maki, ¿ya sabes que pedirás?

-Sólo quiero un café negro por favor. Sin azúcar. -Nico apuntaba, luego miró a Honoka para apuntar también lo que quería. -

-Yo quiero un chocolate caliente con la especialidad de la casa. Y si no sabe cuál, pregúntele al repostero. -Honoka le guiñó un ojo a Nico, quien se reía modestamente con un leve sonrojo. -

-En breve sus pedidos estarán listos. Ya vuelvo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hago una pequeña (e innecesaria) aclaración, esto no es un crossover, por lo tanto el Eren que aparece acá no es el de SNK, es el papote de Anju.**

 **Bye.**

 **La próxima me tardo mínimo mil años luz. xd**


	6. Volar en un tiempo ausente

.

 **Volar en un tiempo ausente**

.

.

.

Maki estaba cabreado. Síp, estaba cabreadísimo, por razones completamente absurdas, obviamente.

Era su pútrido ego un impedimento para sí, ser una persona justa y democrática. La doctrina que recibía su padre le había descolocado las neuronas. Por eso, el que su madre ya fallecida le enseñara a ser altruista cuando apenas tenía cinco años, no había funcionado de nada. Tenía un pequeño chip, pero claramente nocivo en su cerebrillo que rezaba "niño rico y racista. Déspota y altanero.", pero mejor paremos ahí, antes de que el chico me demande por injuria y calumnia.

Vaya, Honoka era sólo un poquitín diferente. Tenía rasgos bien marcados y bien cubiertos de puro y venenoso egoísmo. Había arrastrado a sus allegados a hacer cosas que, en realidad, no querían hacer. Y sólo para poder saciar su sed de liderazgo estúpido. Y también, había roto los sueños y sentimientos de personas más sanas que ellos dos juntos.

De todas maneras, ¿qué tiene de malo ser un poco más humano de lo normal?, todos en algún momento quizás hemos cometido algo mucho peor, tal vez de manera inconsciente. ¿La diferencia?, esa era la que marcaba el ritmo. Ellos lo hacían sabiéndolo, para mantenerse vivos, pero no a ellos en realidad, si no al orgullo de cada uno.

-Coño, Honoka. Sólo te estoy diciendo que no tenías que ser tan sociable con un chico como él.

\- ¿Cómo él?, ni siquiera lo conoces. ¿Cómo mierda es él?

-Es... homosexual.

-Ni siquiera sabes si realmente es gay, y, además, ¿cuál es el problema?, no sólo eres un montón de mierda, sino que eres homófobo. ¿Te imaginas que diga Kotori?

-Honoka, escúchame, no hay necesidad de meter a Kotori. Yo sólo digo que-

-No digas ni una sola estupidez más. Frena, que me bajo de tu auto.

-¡Honoka!, tú.- Otra vez, Maki fue interrumpido, pero por el ruido sordo de la puerta estrellada, él bajó la ventana de la misma puerta. - ¿A dónde vas?

-A la cafetería, ¿por? -Honoka le sonrió cabreada y siguió su marcha en dirección contraria. Maki sólo pudo estrellar su frente contra el timón. -

-Buah, que imbécil.

.

* * *

.

-Eeeriiiiiiiiiiiick. -Graznó Rin, todavía acostado en la hamaca. - ¿A dónde se ha ido Nico?

-No lo sé. -Sollozó el príncipe. -Lo único que sé es que no sé si eres real o una alucinación.

-Ja, ¿por lo bello que soy? -Rin se acomodó sensualmente, todavía tirado como un buen inútil. -

-No, estúpido, porque hace mucho que no veo otra persona que no seas tú. Y creo que eres una creación de mi mente para poder recompensar la ausencia de Nico. -

-Uh, lo amas mucho, qué gay. Pero no creo que sea así, he estado contigo desde antes que Nico se marchó. -Rin le miró de reojo y bostezó. - ¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé. No sé cómo leer un reloj de cuerda.

-Joooder, tú no sabes ni como limpiarte el culo, ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera sé cómo es que sigo respirando.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-No lo recuerdo, tengo sueño.

-A mí se me hace que no eres un príncipe. -Eri se sobresaltó, un poco enojado. -Yo creo que tú eres Morfeo.

-Mierda, no. Pero ya que quieres crearme más personalidades de las que ya tengo, déjame te cuento mi historia.

…

\- ¿Chicos...?, soy Nico. -Cuando vio que sus dos compañeros no estaban en el bote, decidió buscarlos en la casa del bosque. A pasitos lentos y cuidadosos, posaba su mano en la pared buscando el interruptor de luz de la sala. De pronto esa habitación se iluminó. Ninguno estaba en la sala de estar, tampoco en la cocina, ni en el jardín. Se dirigió al cuarto principal y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Escuchó un par de risas aguantadas en el armario, cambió su semblante y abrió la puerta de un tirón-. Son unos estúpidos. -Soltó en un suspiro. -

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Vasallo?

-Púdrete, Erick. -Nico miró el piso y luego lo encaró. -He estado trabajando, me he quedado en casa de mi jefa.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con las colonizaciones?, ¿por qué no me pediste permiso?, y por cierto, ¿qué rayos?, ¿cómo conseguiste trabajo?

-Eri, no creo que él deba pedirte permiso. De todas maneras, felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo. -Rin sonrió. -

-Gracias, Rin. Supongo que quieres que me vaya, ¿no? -Nico dirigía su pregunta a Eri, quién le dirigió la mirada de manera indescifrable. -

-No he dicho eso, Nico. Pero me molesta que...

-Eri, él no es de tu propiedad, ¿lo sabes?, Nico, ten la plena seguridad de que puedes quedarte aquí.

-Gracias, Rin. De todos modos, tengo que irme ya a trabajar.

\- ¿Entonces para que has venido? -Soltó Eri de mala manera. -

-He venido a ver como estaban sin mí. -Nico le sonrió, se despidió de Rin y se marchó. -

-Es un idiota.

.

.

.


	7. Incógnitas, incógnitas

**Hum, no tengo mucho qué decir de este capítulo, a parte de que ayer ya lo tenía pero decidí leerlo un día después, por si algo no me cuadraba.**

 **Quiero suponer que esta absurda historia va demasiado lento, pero es apropósito. Creo que en el capítulo después de este, o el que le siga a ese, Tsubasa hará aparición, la verdad no debería hacer afirmaciones como esa porque siempre estoy cambiando de opinión y las cosas se me olvidan demasiado rápido. También creo fervientemente en que Umi debería estar más presente en la historia, pero mi otra yo y la yo que escribió esto siempre están en constante contienda, no las soporto.**

 **La verdad el último capítulo de esta historia está listo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero... No creo que el final sea muy afable a los ojos de personas sensibles.**

* * *

.

 **Incógnitas, incógnitas...**

.

.

.

\- ¿Nico?, ¿qué haces aquí? -Era temprano, a eso de las ocho de la mañana cuando el sol brilla como si estuviese en una caravana homosexual. Rin se había levantado a esa hora como era costumbre, y encontró a Nico en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. -

-Buenos días, Rin. ¿Cómo dormiste? -Nico estaba de espaldas, haciendo lo propio en la estufa, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Rin de reojo, quien estaba confundido. -

-Yo... Bueno, bastante bien. Sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo es qué...? -Rin frunció el ceño y movió su mano, como buscando las palabras. -

\- ¿Cómo entré?, la puerta estaba abierta. Pareciera que tienes muchas cosas en mente, ¿sucede algo?, oh, ya sé... ¿Hay alguien qué te gusta? -

\- ¿Gustarme alguien?, ¿a mí?, ¿n-nya?, además, ¿por qué hablas de eso ahora?, tan abruptamente. No tiene sentido.

\- ¿Acaso no es normal?, digo, enamorarte de alguien. -Nico apagó el quemador y dejo la sartén ahí, luego se fue a la mesa y se sentó. Todavía no hablaba, y Rin quería romper el silencio, pero algo le decía que era mejor dejarlo hablar. -Oye, Rin... ¿Eri sigue enojado conmigo?

-No estoy seguro, pero él es un tonto. Has hecho mucho por Erick. -Rin también tomó asiento. - Y, por cierto, si hay alguien que me gusta. -

-Oh, hace un momento te estaba vacilando, pero bueno, cuéntame... ¿La conozco? -

-Eh, no. Escucha, me levanto temprano siempre, ¿verdad? -Nico asintió. -Es porque pesco los mejores peces del lago, los vendo en el mercado y la mercancía que sobra, la dono. -

-Si tienes un trabajo, una forma de sustento y todo eso... ¿Por qué me robaste esa vez?

\- ¡No va al caso!, pero bueno, soy cleptómano. -Nico soltó una carcajada. -Bueno... Así fue que la conocí. -Rin se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaba nervioso. -

-Hum, ¿cómo se llama? -Nico se puso de pie y empezó a servir el desayuno. -

-No te lo voy a decir, pero es una enfermera, ¡es perfecta!

-Claro... ¿Quieres desayunar ya o no tienes hambre?

.

* * *

.

-El joven Nishikino es una muy buena persona, lástima que se haya especializado en psiquiatría, tiene que soportar cosas horribles. Estoy segura de que cuando sea el jefe le dejará ese puesto a alguien más. -Una mujer bastante adulta llevaba una pequeña carretilla con medicinas mientras hablaba con una enfermera más joven. -

-Es cierto. ¿Has escuchado de su nuevo paciente? -La voz de la otra se tornó muy sosa. -

-Ya sé de quién hablas, es el paciente con varios trastornos mentales que acosa a esa chica que es nueva... ¿Cuál era su apellido?

-Koizumi, creo. Esa chica no ha parado de sufrir desde que llegó, hay rumores de que está robando los medicamentos del inventario, y que está consumiendo esas pastillas para la ansiedad que se volvieron famosas.

-¿Xanax?

-La misma. A parte de ser una mujer fea y gorda, es drogadicta. Me da asco.

\- ¡Qué rabia!, no sé cómo es que todavía pueden aceptar a gente tan inmunda para el personal.

-Espera, ¿no sabes?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -La señora paró su andar y con ello el carrito, sacudiendo un poco los comprimidos y ampollas que transportaba a alguna habitación. -

-Acércate un poco, nos pueden escuchar. -La mujer dejó el carrito en una esquina segura del pasillo y camino hacia la muchacha. -Dicen por ahí, que el padre del joven Nishikino violó a varias jovencitas, que ahora está siendo demandado por una cantidad muy grande de pasta y que el hospital está en bancarrota. ¡Los mejores médicos ya no quieren trabajar aquí!, por eso están aceptando a tanta gentuza. -

La señora se paralizó por unos segundos, abriendo los ojos de manera exuberante, todavía procesando la información en su viejo, oxidado y cuadrado cerebro. Fue de esa forma, que no sintió la presencia de una tercera persona.

-Señoritas, ¿por qué no están trabajando?

-Oh, doctor Nishikino, ¿ya se va? -La más joven le dio un codazo a la vieja, que todavía estaba en blanco. -

-Sí, pero antes debo pasar a ver un paciente. ¿A dónde van esos medicamentos? -Maki señaló el carrito. -

-A la habitación 312, joven. -La más vieja se comportaba de la manera más hipócrita. Haciendo como si no hubiese hablado pestes del hospital con la otra. -

-Casualmente, voy hacia allá. ¿Me acompaña? -Maki le sonrió y derritió a ambas. -

 _Qué fáciles y estúpidas que son..._

La señora le hizo un par de señas a la joven, quien se asintió y se retiró.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y entraron, la paciente aún estaba dormida. Seguramente por los efectos secundarios de su medicación.

-Señorita... -Maki vio la placa del apellido que traía la vieja en su camisa celeste. -Señorita Koduko, yo le daré la dosis diaria a esta paciente, así que no se preocupe, puede tomar el resto del día libre, todavía es muy temprano. -

-Gracias, doctor. -Hizo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente. -

Maki cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, luego se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-Buenos días, Nozomi. ¿cómo amaneciste?

.

* * *

.

La cafetería en una tarde como hoy, era un lugar muy concurrido. La esencia del lugar era única, su popularidad aumentaba cada vez más por su estilo moderno y simple; también los empleados con un horario flexible eran más que felices con su trabajo.

-Oye, Nico. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-¡Kotori!, ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

-El profesor se enfermó, jeje. Bueno, al caso. Tengo una vacante libre y mi madre me ha pedido que debo buscar más personal, pero que sea rápido.

\- ¿Yo qué tengo que ver?, ¿necesitas que reparta volantes?

El teléfono de Kotori empezó a sonar, ella contestó.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿Maki? -Kotori le hizo señas a Nico y él se fue a la cocina. -

-Oye, Anju. -La muchachita fresa estaba metida en su celular, sentada en un banquito alto de cuero. -Esto...

\- ¿Pasa algo, chico nuevo? -Anju se acomodó en su silla. -

\- ¿Quién es Maki? -Nico se armó de valor para formular la pregunta, cuidando su tono tratando de no sonar entrometido. -

-De verdad, tú vives debajo de una roca. -Anju rodó los ojos y Nico se sintió demasiado nervioso. -Nishikino Maki es el novio de la jefa. -

-¿Kotori? -Nico inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, estaba muy desconcertado.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, su madre está casada, ¿quién más sería?

 _¿Es enserio?_

\- ¡Chicos!, necesito que uno se quede hasta más tarde, tengo asuntos que atender. -Kotori se sentó en un banco. -Por cierto, de la vacante ya me encargué. Mañana mismo llega el nuevo empleado. -

-Nico me dijo que no tiene nada que hacer, pídeselo a él. Por cierto, ¿no somos suficiente personal?

-Kotori le hizo ojitos a Nico, quien suspiró resignado. -Lo que pasa es que los clientes están aumentando, no puedo dejarles el peso sólo a un par. Ah, Nico, ¿puedes quedarte y cerrar el local? -

-Por supuesto que puedo. - _Mierda..._

\- ¡Gracias! -Anju miró con burla a Nico, y él la maldijo mentalmente. -Estoy pensando en darte un aumento si puedes quedarte más tarde en tus días de trabajo. -

\- ¿Y yo?, tengo más tiempo que él trabajando aquí.

-Sí, pero a veces ni siquiera vienes.

-Bueno... sí, es cierto. Ya no quiero el aumento. -Anju se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando su teléfono. -

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Nozomi?, ¿Maki?, ¿qué carajos está pasando?**

 **Y sea lo que sea que estén pensando del RinPana en ésta historia, solo diré que nada puro e inocente se salvará.**

 **Este es un túnel y conforme avanzas, la oscuridad absorberá la luz con mayor gravedad. :P**


	8. Memorias desterradas

**Tuve que cambiar el género de este fic, de Humor y poesía a Tragedia y Crimen. (También la clasificación, rayos) Qué fuerte, flipo en colores. Xdddd**

 **Por cierto, como había dejado esta historia en el limbo, al retomarla tuve que leer todos los capítulos y los borradores porque si no me iba a inventar algo muy raro, sucede que cuando leí el último capítulo me quedé con intriga y dije, ¿ahora que va a pasar?, me acordé de que es mi fic y soy yo quien debe actualizar, entonces por eso estoy aquí. XD**

 **PD: Este capítulo es bastante importante y da paso a cosas que sucederán en un futuro para poder llegar al final, así que, por favor, lean con cuidado. c:**

* * *

 **.**

 **Memorias desterradas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Honoka recuerda ese momento en una habitación muy amplia, el piso pegajoso, seguramente por fluidos y líquidos asquerosos. También recuerda las luces molestas y parpadeantes que se movían al ritmo de la estridente música, pero había algo en especial que la hacía recordar todo eso por más que su nivel de alcohol en la sangre fuese elevado.

Una chica, la más hermosa que en su vida hubiese visto.

Por supuesto, para Honoka pensar eso era normal, había estado con tantas mujeres a escondidas de Maki, que quizás y ya había olvidado los nombres de las primeras.

Y bueno, para Honoka ya no importaba nada si su tóxica amistad se había ido al carajo por el retrete justamente por Tsubasa. Y era ese comportamiento en ella el que atraía a las personas de su entorno, así que, por inercia, llamó con la mirada a mujer tan bella como esa que bailaba en medio de la pista alrededor de un montón de gente que no conocía, y que mucho menos le interesaban.

Honoka nunca hubiese pensado que meses después, esa linda chica que la atrajo tanto, sería su novia.

Tsubasa, ese era su nombre, el que había sido susurrado a su oído mientras bailaban.

Ese fue el nombre que marcó su corazón con una linda cicatriz.

.

¿Dónde comenzaría la triste historia de Nishikino Maki?, pues bien, tendríamos que remontarnos a la época en la que su padre conoce a su difunta madre, en la universidad.

Nishikino Osamu era un hombre de veinticinco años cuando conoció a su esposa, y al igual que Maki, tenía un temperamento terrible y opiniones demasiado estrictas y quisquillosas, no está demás mencionar que algunas eran estúpidas. De hecho, en parte fue una de las razones de la madre de Maki para querer separarse de Osamu.

Osamu decidió quitarle la libertad a su esposa y mantenerla en el hogar, cuidando a su hijo Maki.

Lo que Maki nunca supo, es que su propio padre asesinó a su madre.

Algunos empleados que fueron testigos del asesinato, también están ahora muertos, enterrados en el patio de los Nishikino.

Todas las noches, Osamu recordaba como sus manos apretaron el cuello de Akemi hasta el punto de que su rostro estuviese morado y muriese asfixiada. Osamu sentía cada vez los últimos suspiros cansados de su esposa. El hombre no podía aguantar la culpa, sus ideas y sentimientos tomaban vida propia dentro de su cabeza, él sentía todos los días que se volvería loco.

En cuanto a Maki, él era ignorante de todo lo que escondía su padre. Osamu le dijo que su madre tenía una enfermedad terminal, el chico guardó silencio para siempre y no volvió a cuestionar más.

Y, de todas formas, Maki tenía otras cosas en las que fijarse, su progenitor lo había hecho a propósito. Hizo que se enamorara profundamente de la hija de un gran amigo de la universidad, hizo que se comprometieran, pero sus planes no salieron como debían.

Nozomi Tojo, la prometida de Maki, quedó en coma luego de un accidente de tráfico. El culpable se dio a la fuga, y por más que ambos hombres Nishikino trataran con todos los contactos que mantenían, no se logró absolutamente nada, solo podían esperar a que ella despertara.

La vida de Nishikino Maki dejó de tener sentido, por lo que, si de por sí era un hombre difícil, se había vuelto complicado, insoportable y a veces, se comportaba como un malnacido.

En ausencia de Nozomi, una luz brillante en la lúgubre vida de Maki, todo se había vuelto oscuro, y Maki solo podía tropezar y tropezar, y en uno de esos tropiezos, conoció a su única amiga, Kousaka Honoka, trabajaba como abogada de su padre, ella atendía el caso en el que se le acusaba a Osamu de haber violado a mujeres del hospital Nishikino. Por Honoka, llegó a conocer a Kotori, quien un tiempo después se volvería su novia, ocultándole todo su pasado, y hacer de su vida una gran mentira. Haría con ella lo que no pudo con Nozomi.

Maki debía hacer mucho esfuerzo por mantener todas sus mentiras firmes, sin que nadie más que él, o Honoka, fueran conscientes de todo lo que había hecho.

.

Cuando Eren y Anju salían a algún lugar, las personas los veían, ellos eran una "pareja perfecta", de esas que sólo subían tonterías superficiales a sus redes sociales, demostrando el "amor" que mantenían.

Por desgracia, y como —casi— siempre sucedía, todo era una mentira.

Eren siempre tenía ataques de celos, el tipo era bipolar y se negaba a tomar sus medicamentos, tenía un historial criminal bastante alocado, pero como era guapo y cuando no actuaba impulsivamente era un galán, fue inevitable que Anju se enamorara de él.

Ella sabía de la bipolaridad de Eren y, aun así, no lo abandonó, por eso, él la atesoraba y de vez en cuando la celaba hasta el punto de parecer un perro con rabia. Pero... había cosas que Yuuki Anju no sabía de Eren, ¿y qué cosas ocultaba?, pues...

Eren Toudou había sido un niño huérfano que residía en un orfanato francés debido a que sus padres habían sido asesinados, era así hasta que fue adoptado por una pareja de japoneses y lo criaron en su tierra natal, Japón.

A los dieciséis años, decide escapar de casa de sus padres adoptivos. Y en un acto de estupidez, al no fijarse en absolutamente nada queriendo huir, fue atropellado por una furgoneta. Sus padres deciden dejarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico por dos años, dos años en los que Eren odió a sus padres por simplemente no entenderlo, por abandonarlo de esa forma.

Después de salir del hospital, se entera de que sus padres están divorciados y ya que era un adulto, tomaría la primera decisión importante en su vida, irse con su padre, trabajar con él y estudiar.

Eren era del tipo que no había decidido sufrir, pero que haría lo mejor por soportar el dolor que cargaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Osamu significa "** **el que dicta las reglas".**

 **Estoy muy feliz de haber escrito este cap, demoré en actualizar porque se me había perdido el guión de este capítulo y de los siguientes (se me olvidó todo, así que no podía arriesgarme :"v)**

 **Y bueno, las revelaciones todavía no acaban (falta Nico, jsjs) ¡Para la próxima actualización prepárense, porque hasta yo me sorprendí! xd**

 **Hasta la próxima, amikos.**


	9. El diluvio

**Rayos, no tenía planeado actualizar este mes, pero mis ganas de escribir este capítulo me ganaron.**

 **La verdad este cap iba a ser mucho más largo, pero normalmente cuando los escribo no pasan de las mil palabras y como ya se volvió costumbre, decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por lo que, es muy probable que el próximo capítulo se llame "El diluvio II" o no sé, todavía lo estoy pensando. Además de que la segunda parte se me ha vuelto un poco complicada de escribir, creo que me tomaré mi tiempo con ello.**

 **Por cierto, ¿les gustaría un poco de gore en la próxima actualización? Creo que va a ser algo esencial.**

 **Ahora sí, los dejo.**

* * *

.

 **El diluvio**

.

.

.

-Oye, chico nuevo. -Anju llamó a Nico mientras veía su reloj de pulso. -Debo irme a la universidad, estás a cargo. Por cierto, no me llames porque no tengo pila, cuando llegue te aviso, ¿va?

-Claro, ve con cuidado, ¿cuándo es tu empieza tu próximo turno?

-Creo que, en varias horas, la verdad no sé. -Anju se encogió de hombros y recogió sus cosas, iba saliendo. -

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato. -Nico se despidió y fue en dirección a la cocina con la intención de atender algunos pedidos, pero vio a la amiga de Kotori apoyada en el marco de la entrada. -Mmm, ¿necesitas algo?

-Tal vez. -La mirada de esa chica peli azul sobre Nico era fría, casi inexpresiva, pero tétrica. El pobre camarero no podía deducir si era una mirada de odio, o si lo estaba examinando. -Te gusta Kotori, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh?, por supuesto que no, ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan amable?

-Verás... Tu nombre es Umi, ¿verdad? -Ella asintió, sin dejar su postura retadora. -Umi-san, es costumbre mía ser amable aún si no me lo piden, Kotori me ha pedido ayuda, por eso estoy aquí. Ella no me gusta, así que no sé porque supones eso.

-Te he visto antes, Yazawa-san. -Nico se puso nervioso, el estómago se le revolvió. -Quizás en la televisión, espero que sea verdad lo que dices y no estés mintiendo. -Nico tragó duro, estaba muy tenso. Entonces vio entrar al local a alguien a quien no había visto nunca, pero que entraba en las descripciones que alguna vez Anju le había dado de su novio. Era alto, de cabellos purpúreos, y tenía los ojos de un color celeste que poseían un brillo inusual. Era un hombre que desprendía mucha seguridad y era atrayente, eso fue lo que Nico afirmó en un par de segundos. -

-Mmm, hola, ¿se encuentra Anju?

-No, ella se acaba de ir...

-Debe ser una broma, ella me dijo que estaría aquí.

-Pues no, amigo. Se fue a la universidad. -Nico encogió los hombros, todavía incómodo por la insistencia del tipo. -Estoy de turno, tengo que atender a los clientes así que... adiós.

\- ¿Me estás echando del local?

-Podría hacerlo, de hecho. Pero sólo te estoy diciendo que no tiempo para atenderte porque otras personas me están esperando.

\- ¿Este tipo de basura es la que atiende la clientela? -Eren le habló a Umi, quien sólo puso una cara de indiferencia mientras veía todo el acto.

-Nico suspiró, cansado. -Umi, llama a la seguridad para que se lleve a este tipo, iré a la cocina. -Nico estaba a punto de irse, pero Eren lo tomó del hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El mesero quedó aturdido.

\- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? -Gritó Umi sin saber cómo reaccionar.

.

Maki tocó el timbre de un departamento que se veía lujoso, cosa no extraña para él, esperando respuesta, volvió a ver su reloj, era uno de esos hábitos que ya no podía controlar.

Maki esperaba hablar con Honoka y arreglar las cosas, de manera que nada de lo que ella sabía saliera a la luz. Por supuesto que en el fondo él quería un poco a Honoka, pero solo un poco y eso era debido al paso del tiempo, había estado mucho tiempo con ella, dependiendo emocionalmente de su persona.

En un pasado, Maki, a pesar de ser siempre el centro de atención, evadió en su totalidad estar rodeado de gente que siquiera estaba interesado en él. En cierto punto, Honoka había sido del tipo de persona que no estaba interesada en su dinero o estatus porque no lo necesitaba siendo también de una familia adinerada y reconocida por su trabajo como abogados.

Por otra parte, ambos habían creados recuerdos en la época en la que todavía eran niños, jugaban y se divertían, Maki recuerda haber disfrutado solo con ella. Pero nunca entendió porque de repente personas como Honoka desaparecieron cuando su madre murió. Se quedó solo, acatando las órdenes de su padre sin ninguna dilación.

Para suerte de su estabilidad emocional, cuando acusaron a su padre por abuso sexual, la volvió a ver siendo parte del buffet de abogados que lo defendían a capa y espada. Ahí fue donde pudo volver a sonreír, aún si no lo merecía, siendo un hombre que ya había cometido ciertos hechos que no se consideraban buenos.

Por segunda vez, miró su bonito y caro reloj de relucía contra los molestos rayos del sol de aquel día caluroso y esta vez, la puerta se abrió.

Observó a una Honoka sorprendida por su presencia, bastante desarreglada y con un semblante cansado.

-¿Maki?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a arreglar las cosas. -Maki escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul oscuro. -

\- ¡Vaya, Nishikino Maki disculpándose!, eso es muy raro de ver en estos días. -Soltó Honoka con sorna fingida, tirándose en uno de sus cómodos sillones. Maki entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. -

-No dije que me fuera a disculpar, sólo que arreglaré las cosas. -Maki también tomó asiento, pero a diferencia de Honoka, tomo una postura elegante, cruzando las piernas y poniendo ambas manos sobre su rodilla. -

-Vaya, todavía vienes a mi departamento y osas seguir teniendo tu orgullo por delante. -Honoka se puso de pie, yendo hacia la cocina. -No me extraña viniendo de un Nishikino, pero no veo razones para que sigas comportándote como un princeso. -

-Esa palabra ni siquiera existe.

\- ¡Entendiste lo que quiero decir, eso es suficiente! -Gritó desde la cocina. - ¿Quieres un té para calmar tus ánimos de perro?

-Paso, se te quema hasta el agua. -Maki le siguió hasta la cocina, quedándose en la entrada, observando como Honoka buscaba su tetera. -La verdad no podré tomar el té contigo hoy, venía solo un rato para hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió. -Maki volvió a mirar su reloj, Honoka lo notó nervioso. -Pero, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo. -Hizo una reverencia. -

-Maki, estás actuando muy raro, ¿pasó algo? -Él negó con una sonrisa suave. -

-Bueno, my lady, debo irme. Me esperan para una reunión.

Ambos se despidieron en la entrada, Maki bajó un par de escaleras y tomó un ascensor, al subirse a su auto, marcó un número de teléfono y esperó que contestaran. -

\- ¿Sí?, ya pueden entrar, déjenla viva.

Mientras, minutos después de que Maki se marchara, volvió a sonar el timbre.

-¿Hmm?, ¿Maki, qué se te quedó?, ¿la dignidad? -Dijo riendo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando abrió la puerta. -Ese hijo de puta... Sabía que no había venido para disculparse. Sean bienvenidos, chicos. -Les habló a los más de cinco hombres vestidos de negro que estaban en la entrada. - ¿Ustedes si quieren té?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sé que en este capítulo sólo hubieron dos puntos de vista, quizás es poco (no lo sé, si lo subí es porque de alguna manera estoy satisfecha con el resultado), pero bueno, ¡la segunda parte es un boom! Y este capítulo no se queda atrás, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que le pasará a Honoka? Yo no (xd)**

 **Cuando decía que Maki era un malnacido, no estaba dudando de mis palabras o exagerándolas. Pero aun si todos tienen un pasado sombrío en los cuales, la mayoría incluyen enfermedades mentales, no puedo odiar o amar a estos personajes que no son míos, pero que dentro del fic les he dado una historia, así que sin rencor, seguramente mate a algún par. :v**

 **Ya dejando todo eso de lado, me sorprende como ha ido avanzando esta historia que en un principio no sería nada serio y tomando en cuenta como va la trama, todavía faltan como tres caps más y se termina todo. (estoy orgullosa de mí, nunca termino nada bien).**

 **Por ahora eso es todo, quizás tarde un poco más de lo normal porque pronto empiezan mis clases, así que sin más que decir, ¡adiós!**


	10. El diluvio II

**Hace menos de 15 minutos terminé de escribir este capítulo, este mes ya no me preocuparé por las actualizaciones debido a mis clases. (T_T)**

 **Si encuentra algún error garrafal notese que soy una humana inútil que no ve la falta de tildes al hacer las revisiones antes de subir cada capítulo, así que sorry)? xd**

 **Contiene gore y quizá mala redacción, no lo sé.**

* * *

.

 **El diluvio II**

.

.

.

Paredes blancas, suelos relucientes y un frío espeluznante. Así era el hospital Nishikino, cutre, pero con dignidad. Para Maki mientras su segundo hogar fuese limpio, todo estaba bien.

Maki sufría de TOC, ese trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que lo obligaba a ordenar las cosas por color o lavarse las manos cada dos por tres. Y sí, el hospital contaba con más personal para la limpieza que para cualquier otra cosa.

Ahí estaba otra vez, mirando su reloj marcando las doce del mediodía mientras abría la puerta de la habitación 312.

-¡Nozomi!, buenos días, cariño. -Cerró la puerta y quedó en frente de la ventana, observando el panorama de la ciudad. -Estoy seguro de que me escuchas. -Se giró, en busca del rostro de su prometida. - ¿Recuerdas a Honoka? Ya arreglé las cosas con ella y me siento muy feliz, como no tienes idea. No tengo que preocuparme por más nada que tu salud. -Maki acarició los cabellos de Nozomi. -

-Como me gustaría volver a escuchar tu voz, te extraño demasiado. ¿Cuándo despertarás, Nozomi? -La voz de Maki se quebró, agachando la cabeza en su regazo. -Papá sigue siendo malo conmigo, ¿no ibas a estar aquí conmigo?

.

Un auto negro estaba parqueado a una cuadra de un pequeño centro con varios locales juntos, casi como tratando de pasar desapercibido, seguía siendo sospechoso, pero la gente que pasaba hacía de la vista gorda.

-Yukiho, ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Por supuesto que sí, Arisa. Yo sé que Yazawa Nico está vivo, él lo sabe todo, ésta es la única manera de resolver el caso. -

-Pero no quiero trabajar en una cafetería, ¿no podríamos simplemente preguntarle a la dueña del negocio?

-Lo mejor sería si Kotori-san no se involucra en nada de esto. Nico es una persona peligrosa y si la considera una amenaza no tardará en hacerle daño. Es parte del plan, mientras tu ingresas al local, yo estaré vigilando la entrada. Le daremos seguimiento a Nico, y hoy en la noche le daremos fin a esto, lo juro.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el otro caso?

\- ¿El de los Nishikino? Ellos están en un juego muy turbio, la información de ese caso es confidencial y no se hará pública nunca, pero eso puede cambiar. Además, nos bloquearán el camino en cuanto sepan que están en nuestra mira. Nishikino Maki pagará por lo que le hizo a Honoka. -Yukiho miró a Arisa seriamente. -No dejaré que te pase nada, Arisa. -Yukiho tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente. -

-Esto es por ella, hagámoslo.

.

 _Debería haber tomado el día libre por lo de ayer, ese maldito imbécil me pegó. Uh, deberías matarlo también._

 _¿Recuerdas como mataste a mamá? Podrías hacer lo mismo con ese tipo. Cállense, todavía no. La gente no me ha olvidado, siguen buscándome. ¿Y eso qué? No irás a la cárcel después de todo._

 _No quiero estar encerrado contigo, Dios, ya cállate. ¡Cállense todos!, trato de pensar._

 _Mira, mira. ¿No es la policía? No, tan sólo es una camioneta negra ¡Te están buscando! Pronto serás famoso, así como querías._

 _Ésta no es la fama que quería._

 _Da igual, ¡Queremos salir en la tele!, no seas egoísta. Todo sería más fácil si les cuentas al mundo sobre nosotros. Esperen, ¡esa chica se parece a Erick! ¿no es muy sospechoso? ¡Hay que decirle a Erick!_

 _¡No les hagas caso!, sigue el camino a la cafetería, nada ha pasado. Eso iba a hacer, no soy un idiota._

Nico entró al local, no estaba Anju, ni Kotori. Seguido de él, la chica que vio también entró.

-Hola, a juzgar por tu uniforme, debes trabajar aquí... así que soy la nueva empleada, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ayase Arisa.

Nico sintió que el cielo se caería el cualquier momento, apoyó su mano contra la pared.

-Mi nombre es Nico, Yazawa Nico, el gusto es mío, Arisa-san.

Tan pronto como Nico le enseño el modo de trabajo a Arisa y terminó su turno, salió del local con la sensación de que alguien más le seguía. Fue astuto y se perdió entre calles hasta llegar de manera furtiva a la casa de Rin.

 _¡Me da una mala sensación siempre que estamos aquí!, ¡vámonos, quiero irme!_

 _¡Tengo ganas de matar a Rin! ¡Luego nos iremos! Espera, yo sólo quiero ver a Erick._

 _Oh, ¿pero perdiste a ese auto que te seguía? Por supuesto que sí. Ugh, Rin me da asco. Sí, sí, a mí también._

Nico había llegado a la parte trasera de la cabaña, siguió sus pasos eran sigilosos.

 _¡Esos son gritos! ¡es la voz de Eli! ¿Una pelea? ¡Mátalo!_

 _Pero se llevaban bien. No es cierto. ¿Estás seguro? ¿De qué hablas?_

Nico lo vio de lejos, por la ventana. Rin golpeó la cabeza de Eri y el cayó.

 _¡MATALO, MATALO! ¿Por qué le hizo eso? Sólo mátalo._

Nico ignoró sus voces y se dirigió a la entrada, dando la vuelta con cuidado de que Rin no lo viera. Suspiró luego de tocar la puerta. No tuvo respuesta y sabía por qué, lo que hizo que su enfado incrementara. Pasaron más de diez minutos, Rin abrió la puerta. Estaba sudoroso, desaliñado y tenía rasguños en el rostro. Aun así, Nico sonríe de oreja a oreja, le duele, pero no se nota. La piel de Rin se eriza, sabe que algo anda mal.

\- ¡Hola Rin!, hace semanas no venía, quería pasar el rato con ustedes, ya sabes, pescando y esas cosas. -Rin no podía disimular su nerviosismo, Nico tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero simplemente entró a la casa sin el consentimiento de Rin, yendo directamente a la cocina. - ¿Quieres té?

 _¡Sé lo que vas a hacer! ¡Envenénalo!, ¡no, sólo lo va a dormir! Las pastillas están en el cajón de abajo, eso es, tómalas y duérmelo._

\- ¿Puedes ir a buscar la caña de pescar y las carnadas mientras hago esto? -Rin no respondió y sólo salió de la cabaña, dándole suficiente tiempo a Nico para calentar el agua, tomar las pastillas, hacerlas trizas y revolverlas junto a las bolsitas de té. -

Para cuando Rin volvió, el té estaba servido sobre la mesa y Nico sentado, esperándole.

De pronto a Rin se le hizo raro que sólo hubiese una taza, pero tenía tantas emociones mezcladas que lo ignoró, sentándose y tomando del té.

-Y bueno, Rin, ¿dónde está Erick?

Luego de un par de minutos, su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo, su mano arrastró la taza, cayendo también y rompiéndose en el proceso. Su mano empezó a sangrar, pero ya estaba dormido.

 _¡Lo hiciste! Hace ya bastante tiempo que no hacías nada bien._

Nico no se inmutó sino fue hasta que Rin se mantuvo en el suelo completamente, luego recogió los pedazos de porcelana y los tiró al cesto de la basura. Arrastro a Rin hacía el sótano, encadenándolo a dos vigas que sostenían el techo. Tuvo que usar una escalera porque no llegaba a tal altura.

Tomó una silla, sentándose en frente de Rin, quien colgaba del techo.

 _¡Se parece a Jesús! ¿No es patético? Lo es, lo es._

Pasó el tiempo y Rin no despertaba.

 _¡Te pasaste con la dosis, idiota!, sabía que algo harías mal. Meh, despiértalo a golpes._

 _Buena idea, eso haré._

Nico tomó un bate, jugando con él, bateando el aire.

 _Sería más divertido si apuntas a su estómago. ¿Qué tal a la cara? Yo digo que ambas._

Nico hizo un movimiento fuerte con el bate, golpeando el abdomen de Rin, quien retorció su rostro, todavía inconsciente. Luego golpeó su rostro, provocando ruidos sordos, Nico perdió la cuenta y seguía pegándole, los dientes de Rin se desprendían con cada impacto, las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre. Rin estaba despierto, pero no podía vocalizar más que quejidos ahogados debido al dolor, se retorcía como un gusano, como los que usaba de carnada.

 _Eso es, otra idea. Rin es como un parásito, tienes que matarlo como uno._

Nico dejó el bate de lado y salió del sótano en busca de esos gusanos vivos que usaba Rin para pescar. Para su suerte, encontró un balde lleno de esos bichos asquerosos, volvió con Rin, estaba un poco feliz.

-A ver Rin, abre la boca, di "ah". -Nico alargó la "a" y el príncipe de los lagos negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, Nico miró el bate, amenazándolo. Rin hizo caso, separando sus labios ahora morados y ensangrentados.

Eso es, buen chico. -Nico agarró un par de gusanos con la mano y lleno la boca de Rin, provocándole arcadas. Estaba llorando, gemía como un animal estérico. - ¿Sabes? Tu muerte ya estaba planeada. Sí, sí, ya tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero... ¿por qué mataste a Eri? No tenía nada que ver en esto. -Nico se sacudió las manos y retrocedió un par de pasos. - ¿Te dije que te pareces a ese tipo... Jesucristo? Tus manos guindando de esa forma, ¿no te duele? -Nico sonrió. - Bueno, la diferencia entre él y tú, es que él murió por pecados ajenos, tú morirás por los propios.

-La verdad, es triste saber que cuando el vuelva, nos iremos al infierno, nos encontraremos, Rin. Pero... no estoy seguro de eso, no sé di Dios exista, así que, como no sé si recibirás un castigo, te lo daré yo antes de que mueras. -

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yukiho y Arisa vendrían siendo pareja, pero no sé si luego explicar el como se conocieron, hmm. :B**

 **Quiero dedicarle la muerte de Rin y Eli a Intellas, quien el pasado capítulo me dejó un review lleno de amor, gracias por eso, me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Bsos :***

 **Y... hasta la próxima actualización.**


	11. Antes del descanso

**He vuelto, para desaparecer como siempre. LOL.**

 **Como sea, si ven faltas ortográficas, errores estúpidos, incoherencias, sólo diré que soy una humana inútil a la que se le olvidó que tenía un fic pendiente e hizo como pudo para subir este cap. xD**

 **Me la he pasado diciendo que el final está cerca, sí, pero no. Ya veré que hacer, jqsajshaj. bUeno, aDiós.**

* * *

.

 **Antes del descanso.**

.

.

.

Honoka no era capaz ni de respirar correctamente, se arrastraba en el suelo tratando de llegar a su teléfono. Todo su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza sangraba y quizás tenía la nariz rota. El hecho de que siguiese despierta era algo sorprendente; cuando pudo llegar a su teléfono, no pulsaba bien la pantalla y se frustró porque sus manos temblaban demasiado.

Al marcar el número de su hermana Yukiho, suspiro de alivio y sólo ese movimiento le hizo sentir una punzada cerca de las costillas.

El teléfono vibraba en espera que de su llamada fuese contestada. La envío por tercera vez a buzón de voz y resignada, colgó y marcó a emergencias. Su teléfono resbaló de sus manos y cayó otra vez al suelo, su vista se nublaba torpemente.

Lejos, Honoka escuchaba sirenas, la puerta abriéndose. Sintió como era levantada y luego todo oscureció.

Beep, beep.

El electrocardiograma pitaba, mostrado el calmado ritmo cardíaco de Honoka. Arisa, que se encontraba sentada cerca de ella, la vio con dolor. Sus brazos repletos de hematomas, con una venda en su cabeza y su rostro hinchado, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con un parche. Yukiho hablaba afuera con el doctor que había atendido a su hermana.

Yukiho entró a la habitación, por su rostro, Arisa pudo leer el enojo que tenía resguardado para sí.

-Acabo de llamar al departamento, van a revisar el lugar y preguntarle a los que vieron algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Honoka?

-El doctor me dijo que tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico severo. Y lo único que decía en la ambulancia era "Maki". Respecto a los moretones y golpes que recibió, lo más seguro es que la golpearon con objetos contundentes.

-Pobre Honoka, ¿ya sabes quiénes le pudieron haber hecho esto?

-Estoy completamente segura de que Nishikino Maki es el cabecilla en esto. Por tanto, si el jefe espera que no tenga nada que ver en este caso, está muy equivocado.

-Cálmate, están en todo el deber de revocarte el caso de los Nishikino si sigues con esa actitud de que lo harás todo tú sola. He llamado a Tsubasa, vendrá a cuidar a Honoka cuando nos vayamos.

-No quisiera dejar a mi hermana sola.

-Estará con Tsubasa y tampoco quieres dejar que ese muchacho Yazawa escape, ¿me equivoco?

Yukiho suspiró mientras tomaba asiento y miraba los ojos de Arisa. - ¿Qué haría sin ti?

.

 _Días antes del suceso_

Anju recordaba con vergüenza el suceso de su novio con Nico, ciertamente no soportaba a Eren ni la situación en su trabajo. Luego de eso, Nico se había ausentado demasiado y sólo cabía en su mente el pensamiento de que era su culpa.

-Anju, cariño, saldré un rato. -Reconoció la ronca voz de su amante un poco más fría de lo normal, lo miró de soslayo, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se había dejado la barba de tres días. -

\- ¿A dónde irás? -Además, cada vez se comportaba de manera sospechosa, como si se guardase algo únicamente para sí mismo, sin embargo, Anju reprimía sus intensas preguntas para cuándo hubiese calma.

-Sólo son cosas de trabajo. -Dándole la espalda, se ponía su chaqueta y se disponía con tanta indiferencia que la hirió.

Anju no respondió, en cambio se fue a la cocina y escuchó el ruido sordo de la puerta cerrándose. Estaba sola, suspiró pesadamente.

.

El auto de Eren ronroneaba, frenó y se detuvo en una casa abandonada, las paredes del exterior estaban mugrientas con moho por todos lados, las ventanas rotas y agrietadas, llenas de polvo. Luego de que la casa fuese deshabitada, muchos adolescentes la habían utilizado para reuniones o vandalismo. El estado del terreno era más que desagradable.

Se bajo cuidando de no manchar sus zapatos con lodo o excremento de perro. Rodeó la casa y se dirigió a la parte trasera, paró seco y se detuvo frente al buzón de correo viejo y oxidado. Tenía el apellido "Yazawa" marcado sobre él, pero no se apreciaba mucho. Eren rio entre dientes y avanzó hasta el final del terreno.

Prendió un cigarrillo y lo mantuvo entre sus labios hasta que su boca se llenó de humo, expulsándolo por sus fosas nasales. Cuando giró sobre sus pies, supo que estaba acompañado. Esa cabellera negra y desordenada, piel pálida y enferma, ojos rojizos, decaídos. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

-Pensé que llegaría antes que tú, vaya, me equivoqué. -Soltó el cigarro y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato. -Feliz día, Nico.

Un día como hoy, hace doce años, la familia Yazawa murió de manera misteriosa, dejando un único miembro vivo, el primogénito Nico.

.

.

.


End file.
